One Piece: The Eagle Pirates
by TheCharizard321
Summary: Join Moku and his crew as they sail around the world, fighting against injustice and accomplishing their dreams. OC's accepted.
1. Higashi Moku

_Hey there everyone. Yes, this is another OC story...but these seem to be popular and I've really always wanted to do one...Also, for now, I am ONLY accepting crew members. I personally love making up my own villains. However if I ever get writer's block I'll be sure let you submit them._

_Here's the format. Be sure to give details or I won't accept it._

_Name:  
_

_Age:  
_

_Abilities:_

_Personality:  
_

_Appearance:  
_

_Background:_

_Dream:_

_And without further ado, I give you the story. Enjoy.

* * *

_

_It has been 25 years since the death of The Second Pirate King, Monkey D."Strawhat" Luffy has been executed by the World Government. Unlike the execution of The First Pirate King, Gold Roger, which was done in a very public and showy fashion to demonstrate the power and glory of the World Government that ended up backfiring, this one was done in the reverse fashion: He was executed quickly in an unknown location with no witnesses, the whole ordeal shrouded in secrecy. This was done to portray Luffy as a weak man who had met a pitiful end, but like the first, had also failed. For he had his loyal crew spread word throughout the world that he, like Roger before him, was able to gather all of his treasure in one place, therefore continuing this great era of piracy and adventure..._

The sun shone brightly on the small, East Blue island. The island, known as Ford Island, was a rather dry place, almost akin to a desert island. Despite that fact, it had a respectable amount of people living on it, who had constructed a village on the island known as Bean Village. Today, there seemed to be some sort of ruckus going on...

"Hello? Anyone here?." Spoke a gruff voice as it's owner dropped something heavy on the front of a doorstep of a large looking house in the village. The man was quite chubby and had five-o'clock shadow on his fat face. He was dressed like a cowboy, with a ten-gallon hat and cowboy boots.

The door opened and an old man with a thick, gray mustache and similar attire opened the door. "What is it?" He snapped. The man pointed to the object he dropped. Though it wasn't and object, rather, it was a person, a boy of about 17, with a short, black hair with a plain white shirt and khaki pants, both which had spots of dirt on them. Around his neck there was some sort of necklace, though the design of the pendant the man couldn't make out from where he was standing. His hands had been tied behind his back with a piece of rope.

"Caught this kid trying to steal some bread over by the market, Sheriff." Said the fat man. "He's just a kid, but I still think he should at least get a day in jail."

"Hey, I was just tryin' to feed myself! There's nothin' wrong with tryin' to keep myself alive is there?" The boy snapped suddenly as he tried to get up and run away. However it was difficult with his hands tied behind his back. The fat man noticed him trying to escape and stepped on him with his foot preventing him from moving.

"You're not goin' anywhere, kid!" Smirked the fat man. "Well then, I'll leave him in your care." With that, he began to walk away, as the old sheriff dragged the boy into a prison cell.

"You can't keep me in here! This isn't fair!" The boy continued to protest as he was thrown into a cell, struggling to get on his feet, something hard to do with your hands tied behind you.

"Shaddup! You're only gonna be in there for a day, just be quiet and you'll be outta there in no time." Said the sheriff as he returned to his front desk.

"Dammit..." Said the boy as he struggled to break free of the ropes. It was at this point he sensed that he wasn't alone in jail. He quickly turned and noticed a man that was sitting on the floor in the corner.

"Heh, you noticed me." Said the man in an aged voice. His body was concealed by a large green cloak, his head mostly concealed by a large hood, however the boy could make out wrinkles on the man's face, proving that he must be quite old. "There have been people who've gone on for days without noticing me..."

The boy seemed rather creeped out by this man. "W-who are you?" He asked him nervously.

"Heh, I'm nobody..." Said the old man. If one looked close enough they would've noticed that he smirked as he said this. He turned to face the boy for the first time. "So, what brings you here?"

"Keh, got caught stealin' some bread...I can't believe I got caught, I never get caught...I'll tell ya the truth, any other day I coulda beaten that fat bastard who caught me, but I was really hungry and the guy was cheap and attacked me from behind and tied me down...speakin' of which, do ya think you can untie these for me?"

"Sorry, I can't." Said the man. He held up one of his hands, revealing a large amount of bandages on it. "These hands of mine have seen too much action. I can barely even move my fingers, let alone untie a rope..."

"If that's the case, I can help!" Said the boy as he rushed over to the man and suddenly grabbed his arm.

"Hey, what're you..." Protested the man as he struggled to free his arm from the boy's grip. However, as soon as he removed the hand from the boys grip, he suddenly realized he could move his hand properly again. "Wha..." Said the man "I haven't been able to move my hand like this for twenty years.." He thought. "Just what did you do, kid?" He asked.

"Heh, don't tell anyone, but I ate a Devil Fruit." Said the boy.

"A Devil Fruit, did you say boy?" Asked the man with curiosity.

"Yeah, the Chiyu Chiyu Fruit. It let's me heal or fix anything that's broken, including human injuries. And stop calling me "boy". I have a name you know, it's Higashi Moku!"

"Is that so, Moku?" Asked the shrouded man in curiosity as he used his healed hand to untie Moku. "That's quite a powerful ability. Why, you could fight anyone and win just by healing any injuries you get..."

"Unfortunately, it doesn't work like that." Answered Moku. "I can only fix other things, it doesn't work on myself. Plus, even if I could, I wouldn't. That would be cheating!" He added.

"How admirable..." Muttered the man. "You've got some spunk there..."

"Anyway, so what brings you in here?" Asked Moku to the old man. "You're making me say all these things about myself yet I don't know anything about you!"

"It's a long story, I'm sure it would bore you to death." Said the old man flatly.

Before Moku could protest, he heard the sheriff coming towards the cell. He was carrying two bowls of rice. "Here, eat up." He said, putting the bowls through the cell bars. "Even a thief like you deserves to eat sometimes." He said to Moku a bit coldly. With that, he began to leave back to his front desk.

"Finally!" Said Moku as he began to eagerly chow down on the provision given to him.

As Moku was busy eating, the hooded man couldn't help but notice something. "What's that around your neck?" He asked.

"Huh? This?" Said Moku as he glanced at his necklace. It looked to be made of string, but there was a gold pendant that was shaped like an eagle. "This..." Moku said, looking at it with fond memories. "This...is a promise!"

"A promise?" Asked the old man.

"Yeah..." Said Moku, his eyes still fixed on the pendant. "A promise...to become The Pirate King!"

Those words caught the man off guard slightly. "Pirate King? You wanna follow in the footsteps of Gold Roger and Straw Hat Luffy? You wanna find _One Piece_?"

"Yep! I'm gonna be a great pirate one of these days, just you see!" Said Moku with a big grin.

"The life of a pirate is a tough one." Said the mysterious man. "There'll be a lot of adventure, but also a lot of battles and fights. And if you wanna find One Piece, you're gonna have to go to the Grand Line, where countless have perished. Being aware of all that, do you still wanna do it?"

Moku smiled. "Of course! It wouldn't be any fun if wasn't like that, right?"

The hooded man smiled again. "I suppose you're right." He said admittedly. "But before you start doing any of that stuff, you gotta think about leaving this island. Just when do you intend on doing that?"

"I already decided a long time I was going to leave this island when I turn seventeen." Said Moku. "It seems like a good time to start."

"And just when do you turn seventeen?" Asked the man.

Moku paused for second, as if reluctant to say it. "...Today." He muttered.

"Today?" Said the old man. He suddenly started to breaking into a laugh. "If that's the case then...you just spent your whole birthday in jail! Haha!"

"Hey, shut up!" Said Moku, a bit embarassed. "I was gonna get some food to celebrate it and to bring on my journey just got a little careless this time. I usually never get caught!"

"Well, I'm glad you did." Said the old man. "I wouldn't have been able to meet you if you hadn't..." He then whispered to himself under his breath so Moku wouldn't hear. "It must have been fate that brought him here..."

"Dammit, I'd be sailing on the seas if I hadn't got caught..." Said Moku, somewhat ignoring what the man had said.

"You're a pirate, right?" Said the old man. "Just break out! Pirates don't have to play by the rules!"

"I know that! But how am I gonna break out?" Asked Moku.

"Heh, you've entertained me quite a bit and healed my hand, so I'll help ya out a bit." With that, he stood up for the first time all day and walked over to the jail bars and grabbed one with his healed hand. Then, seemingly using sheer strength alone, pulled the iron bar, causing it to bend and give enough room for someone to escape from.

Moku looked in astonishment. "How...how did you do that?"

"Never mind that, hurry! Your dream as a pirate awaits!" Spoke the old man.

Moku nodded, having become a bit intimidated by this man. "R...right!" He then ran out the entryway created for him and ran towards the front door.

The sheriff heard him and turned around. "Wha,,,how did you escape?" He said as he quickly reached for his pistol.

"Sorry old man!" Said Moku as he punched the sheriff before he could reach his pistol, knocking him to the floor. "Now, find a boat..." He said to himself as he opened the door and ran out of it.

Moku ran throughout the town until he came across a nearby port, which had a few small, wooden boats, enough to fit two or three people. "I'll just take one of these for now..." He said to himself.

"Hold it right there!" He heard a voice say from behind him. He turned to see the fat man in the cowboy hat who had brought him in earlier. "Heh, I saw you escape!" He said, panting, as he had ran the entire distance behind Moku. "Too bad, but I'm gonna be bringing you right back!" He then pulled out his pistol and pointed it at Moku.

"Sorry, but that's not gonna work this time." Said Moku. "HIKOUKEN!" Moku rushed at the fat man with incredible speed, and before the man could shoot his pistol, Moku delivered a swift punch, knocking him backwards.

"Man, I don't know how in the world that guy was able to catch me..." Muttered Moku as he got into one of the boats and set sail off the island.

Meanwhile, the hooded man, now alone in the jail, grinned to himself. _"That kid...he's going to make a name for himself, I know it! The winds of change are beginning to blow!"_ He thought. _"The age of pirates will never end!"_


	2. Kirin

_Hey everyone, me again. First off, love the support, and some of these characters look really nice, and I'm very exited to incorporate them in my story. However, this chapter will not introduce anyone new just yet, but rather I'd like to focus on Moku's past a bit before we get into all that. So for now, enjoy this chapter, the real adventure will begin next time!

* * *

_

Moku awoke to the sound of the waves hitting against his boat. It had been a day since he had left Bean Village to pursue his dream: To become the greatest pirate of all time. He groggily got up and stretched and let out a huge yawn.

Moku began to look around him, hoping to see a nearby island, but only saw blue ocean around him. "Crap, nothing's nearby. I'm getting hungry too...with all that commotion yesterday, I never actually got any food. Plus I have no idea where I'm going...I guess I'm gonna need to find a navigator to do that for me...Looks like being a pirate really isn't gonna be all fun and games...But!" He held his eagle necklace to his face. "I made a promise! A promise to become the greatest pirate of all time! And I'm not guy who breaks his promises!" He said proudly to himself. With nothing in sight to see, he began to lie down as he recalled his past memories...

_-10 Years Ago, Bean Village, East Blue-_

Two strong looking men were walking down one of the streets of the village. They both looked quite fearsome, as one was a muscular man who wore a bandanna around his head while the other was a rather chubby man who sported an eye patch. It was clear anyone looking at them what they were: They where pirates.

"Man, why do we gotta do all this dumb stuff like getting food?" Groaned the man with the bandanna. He was carrying a bag that contained many different kinds of foods.

"Captains orders." Said the man with an eye patch. "You wanna disobey the captain?"

"True. That would be bad..." Muttered the bandanna-wearing man. Suddenly something whizzed by them at an incredible speed.

"W-what was that?" Said the man with the eye patch. They both turned to see a young boy wtih ragged clothes and short black hair running away from them, who was carrying some food in his hands.

"Hey, that's our food!" Said the man with the eye patch as he noticed the food in his bag had significantly gotten smaller. The two then proceeded to chase after the young boy.

The young boy looked back at them and stuck out his tongue._ "Ha, they'll never catch me!"_ He thought to himself. _"I know these streets like the back of my hand, I can lose them easily..."_ His thoughts were soon interrupted as he suddenly collided with someone, knocking him down and causing the food to spill everywhere. "Urgh..." Groaned the boy, rubbing his head. "Hey, watch where you're going, why dont'cha..." He started but stopped once he saw the person he had bumped into. He was man how towered over the boy, standing at least six foot five, who wore a white overcoat over a blue shirt and white pants. He also wore a matching white cap, under which the boy could see two, somewhat cold, green eyes staring at him.

The two men came running into the scene, both panting a bit. "Dang this kid was hard to catch..." said the man with the bandanna, he suddenly looked at the person who had stopped. His eyes widened. "C...c..."

"Captain Kirin, sir!" Finished the man with the eye patch as the two. "What are you doing here?"

The man named Kirin looked down at the boy, who was able to have grabbed a single apple and prevented it from falling and was trying to keep it away from them. "This one little kid caused you some trouble?" In what seemed like an instant Kirin snatched the apple from the boy before he could even react.

"Wha..how did he..." Thought the now stupefied boy.

"Hmmm...I don't like that you tried to steal from me, but I'll give you credit for actually pulling it off..." Said Kirin. He effortlessly snapped the apple into two pieces, and gave one to the boy. "So I'll let you have half." He reached to take a bite of his own when he suddenly felt it being yanked from his hand. He looked and was mildly surprised to see his piece of the apple moving by itself towards the peice he had given to the boy. The peice then attached itself to the boy's peice, as the apple became one again, as if it had never broken.

Though Kirin didn't seem to be that shocked, his two men jaws dropped. "H-HOW DID YOU DO THAT?" Said the man in the eye patch in disbelief.

"Heh, too bad for you all, but I ate a Devil Fruit! If anything is taken apart, I can put it back together!" Said the boy, getting back up

"Really now?" Said Kirin, with a small sly tone in his voice as his cold eyes warmed up a little and a slight grin broke on his face. "Anything? Even human injuries?"

"Hehe, you bet!" The boy gloated. He was then promptly kicked in the chest and knocked backwards.

"Good, now I don't have feel guilty about hitting you." Said Kirin, adjusting his cap as he said it.

"Grrr...WHAT WAS THAT FOR YOU IDIOT!" Said the boy getting up angrily. "THIS POWER DOESN'T WORK ON MYSELF!"

Kirin gave another coy smile. "I know, I just don't like people who brag. That's the 'Chiyu Chiyu Fruit', is it not?"

"Hell if I know what it's called! I stole it from a pirate one day thinking it was just a fruit, and then I realized I could use this power!"

Kirin continued to stare at the boy. He had taken a slight interest in him. "What's your name?" He asked.

"I...don't gotta name!" Said the boy flatly.

"C'mon, everyone has a name." Argued Kirin. "What's the name your parents?"

"I don't got any parents either." Said the boy. "The farthest back I remember is being lonely in some alleyway. I was raised by these streets!" He added, getting a bit angry over the issue.

"And you never gave yourself a name?" Said Kirin, still unconvinced. "Everyone needs a name. I know, I'll make one up for you. Lessee...We're in East Blue, so for you're last name, it will be 'Higashi'. And for your first name...hmmm...today's Thursday, so how about 'Moku'? Higashi Moku...yeah, that'll do." (A/N: For those who don't know Japanese, 'Higashi' means east and 'Moku' is short for 'Mokuyoubi' which means Thursday.)

"And just who are you to give me a name like that?" said the boy. "You took like three seconds to make that up! Shouldn't you take more time for those type of..."

"Shut up, Moku." Interrupted Kirin. "See? It's easier to say stuff to you if you have a name."

"Whatever, I'm done talking to you!" Said the boy, who gathered up some food that had fallen.

"Well, see ya around then, Moku." Said Kirin.

"Don't call me that!" Said the boy, getting angry again.

Kirin ignored him and turned to his two crew mates. "You guys can go back to our ship. I'm gonna look around here a little more and then meet you guys.

"Y..yes, sir." Said the bandanna man as the two began to walk away. "Man, I've haven't seen the Captain be so talkative to someone like that in a long time." He whispered to the eye-patch man.

"I'll say" Whispered his friend. "He's usually a man of few words...why did he bother talkin' to that kid?"

Kirin began to walk away as well, leaving the boy by himself as he continued to gather up the fallen food. "che..." He said to himself. "What was with that guy? I bump into him and he starts doing stuff like giving me names...just who does he think he is?"

As his anger subsided, the boy began thinking some new thoughts. "Hmph...no one's ever tried to give me a name before...no one's even ever asked me what my name was...no one's ever given me food before either...everyone's chased me away like some street rat...that guy actually talked to me like I was a person..." He glanced to where he had bumped into Kirin, only to just barely catch a glimpse of him as he saw him disappear behind a corner. The thought quickly occured in his head that he might never see that man again. "Gah...Dammit!" The boy spring to his feet and run to the corner where he had seen the man turned. He found him self slightly relieved to see the man walking alone in the empty street.

"Hey..." The boy began to call out, but suddenly he saw something that made him stop.

Two man had suddenly jumped out from the distance. Both them were dressed in sleeveless black shirts and black pants, but one had a bald head and wore black goggles while the other one had large, spiky, brown hair. Both of them carried katanas.

Kirin had stopped walking, looking completely unsurprised at the two man. "Oh, and who just what do you guys want? Money? Sorry, but I don't have any on me at the moment..." He said matter-of-factly.

"Don't play dumb with us. We know who you really are." Said the man with spiky hair.

"Right, you're the famous Pirate Captain Kirin..." Said the other. "Just what's someone of your stature doing in East Blue like this?"

"Well whatever the reason, we're happy for it because it gives us the chance to claim that bounty on your head!" Said the spikey haired man as the both drew their swords and charged at him.

"Hey! That's no fair!" Thought the boy to himself as he watched the battle while hiding behind the corner. "It's two against one, and they're both armed! That guy's in trouble!"

However, Kirin remained unaffected. "Hmph. Child's play." He said in an uninterested. He proceeded to deliver a swift and direct kick to the man with spikey hair, launching him back at least 50 feet in the air.

The man with the goggles and the boy watched in awe as the man soared through the sky and fall to the ground, knocking him out instantly. "Wh..what the hell are you?" Said the man with the goggles as he turned back to face Kirin, only to be greeted by a menacing glare. He froze. "Ugh...what's with this guy? He's only looking at me, but I'm frozen in fear! I can't move at all!" Kirin proceeded to pick up a pebble on the side of the street and flick it at the man's head with amazing power and accuracy, hitting the goggled man's head straight on and knocking him down, causing him to lose consciousnes as well.

"If you even wanted to have a prayer of beating me..." Said Kirin sternly. "You should've brought at least 10,000 men!" He then turned around and noticed the boy peeking from behind the corner. "Oh, hey there Moku!" He said, as if he was expecting him. "What brings you here?"

The boy nervously walked out from the corner until he was standing directly across from Kirin. He then fell to his knees and bowed. "Please..." He said. "Train me!" It was the first time in this young theif's life he had begged.

Kirin raised eyebrows in mock surprise. "Train you?" He repeated innocently. "Train you in what? I'm just a lowly pirate who's survived some tough jams..."

"If that's the case then...I wish to become the greatest pirate!" Said the boy.

Kirin was suddenly overcome with a grin. "Hmm...I dunno..." He fake pondered. "You look like you took three seconds to make that up. Shouldn't you take a little more time to decide those kind of things?" He said, using the boy's own words against him.

"Fine, fine! My name from now can be 'Higashi Moku'. Just take me in as your pupil!" Said the boy, now accepting his name, Moku.

"Well...I was thinking of settling my crew down on this island...sure, why not?" Said Kirin.

"R..really?" Said Moku, lifting his head. "T..thank you!" He said, bowing his head again.

"Kirin-san, are you really leaving?" It had been 7 years since the first meeting between Moku and Kirin had occured, Moku, now fourteen, closely resembled his current self. He facing Kirin and his entire pirate crew on the edge of the island in front of their ship. "What about my training?"

"Your training's pretty much finished." Answered Kirin. "One last check though. To know battle, you must first know oneself. State your ability and all of it's conditions and functions."

Moku groaned. He'd only had to memorize this about ten thousand times. He had hated the parts of his training where he had to learn things, he felt brawn was more important the brains. "The Chiyu Chiyu Fruit." He stated as he rolled his eyes. "Able to mend or fix broken objects or human injuries the person touches. However, the ability cannot be performed to heal any of the users injuries. Additionally, the power is also unable to resurrect a person who has died or an object that has been incinerated completely. It is also unable to cure internal injuries, such as diseases. The larger and more complex an object is, the longer it will take...apple slices take seconds to put together, but a destroyed building would take several days of constant focus. If the user does not mend the object or person within ten minutes of touching it, they must touch the object or person again to use the ability. Also, when the ability is used on an object that is broken into two pieces, the smaller piece will always attach itself to the bigger piece, never vice versa...did I get everything?" He asked, gasping for breath after repeating all of that.

"Hmm...I believe the word used for the last sentence is 'larger piece', not 'bigger piece', but I'll let it slide." Answered Kirin. "Anyway, I'll also ask you one more time: Are you sure you don't want to join my crew officially? I'm completely open to it..."

"No way." Answered Moku flatly. "I'm going to become the greatest pirate ever. I can't do that if I'm serving under someone, no matter how great a person they are."

Kirin grinned. "Well then, if that's the case, I want you to have this." He reached into his pocket and presented to Moku out what looked a necklace, the pendent was in the shape of an eagle that looked to be made of gold.

"What is it?" Said Moku as he took it from Kirin's hand.

"This..." Said Kirin. "Is a reminder. A reminder that you promised me to become the greatest pirate. If you're ever in a situation which makes you think you can't, just remember: I promised!"

"Th...thank you!" Said Moku. "I will keep this on me always!"

"Well then, be seeing you around." Said Kirin as he and his nakama began to board the ship.

_-End Flashback-_

"Man, it's hard to believe that it's been three years since then. Feels like it was yesterday." Said Moku as he gazed at his necklace. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye he noticed something in the distance. "Hey, is that..." He squinted to get a look. "It is! It's island! Woohoo!" He cheered, as he grabbed an oar that was included with the boat and began to row it towards the island, where his adventure would truly begin...


	3. The Man Who Controls an Island Part 1

_Hey everyone, here's the next chapter, the first one to feature an one was submitted by stevethemime via a PM, and thus all the rights to this character belong to him. Anyway, here's the story, enjoy.

* * *

_Moku gazed upon the island after he had docked his ship upon it. The island had a large mountain in the middle of it, but the rest was just flatlands. He had landed on a town off the coast of the island, and from what he could tell, it looked to be a normal village, with normal people walking about. "I wonder if anyone here would be interested in joining me...looks pretty boring here..." He mused to himself. He suddenly realized that he was hungry. "That's right, I forgot to bring some food with me...I have about 10,000 Beli with me...I should be able to find something to eat..." With that in mind, he began searching for a place selling food. He eventually found a stand selling apples, being ran by an elderly looking woman.

"Hmm...these look pretty good...I'll take one!" Said Moku, eager to get something to eat.

"That'll be 1,000 beli." Said the old lady flatly.

"1,000? That's pretty high, you know?" Said Moku. He had the money, but he wanted to spend it more cautiously.

"Take it or leave it." The old woman snapped back at him.

"Okay, okay, but you know, not many people are going to buy an apple that costs..."

"DO YOU WANT IT OR NOT?" She yelled shrilly, as if Moku had just said something really offending.

"Fine, here's 1,000..." Said Moku as he reached into his pocket and put the cash into the lady's hand. It was at this point when he noticed she was actually trembling slightly. "Hey, are you...okay?" Asked Moku, getting a bit weirded out by this lady's actions.

The old woman looked at Moku and suddenly exploded into a fit of tears.

"Hey, what the heck..." Said a startled Moku, now completely confused.

"It's 'that man'!" She sobbed. "If it wasn't for 'that man', me and all the other villagers wouldn't have to live like this!"

"Wait, just who are we talking about? And what do you mean "Live like this?" Asked Moku. The situation was quickly getting more and more confusing.

"His name is 'Salz'!" Said the woman. "One day, him and his men just appeared on this island and took it over. Now they demand money from us, causing us to raise our prices, and now no one will buy. At this rate, me and many others will be killed!"

"Well, that does sound pretty terrible..." Said Moku like he wasn't getting the picture. "But why doesn't someone just defeat him?"

The woman looked at him like he was some strange creature from another planet. "Are you kidding?" She said. "Do you really not know who he is?"

"Well, no." Answered Moku nonchalantly.

"He's a terrible pirate who owns a 15 million beli bounty on his head. On top of that, I heard he posseses one of those cursed 'Devil Fruits'!"

"Another fruit user, huh?" Muttered Moku to himself. "I've never seen one other than myself...Okay, I'll go see him!" He announced. "Can you tell me where he is?"

The old lady could look at him any stranger, she would've. "Why would you ever want to know that?"

"To defeat him, of course." Said Moku matter-of-factly. "The guy sounds pretty mean, plus I'd like to see another Devil Fruit in action."

"He's just up that mountain, but If I were you'd I'd just..." The lady began but was interrupted by the sight of Moku running towards the mountain.

"Thanks! See ya!" Moku called back as he began to grow smaller in the distance.

The old lady looked at him with a smug look. _"That kid's a goner."_ She thought. _"No use trying to talk sense into fools like him. But if by some miracle he defeated him and his men...it'd truly take a miracle, but I'd like to see it."_

Meanwhile, on another part of the island, more upwards on the mountain, three people were sitting down. Two were fat men, one sported a thick beard while the other had long, wavy hair, and they were both wearing identical, brown, uniforms. The third was a well built man of about 18, with uncombed, blond hair with blue eyes and wore a blue hooded jacket over a gray tank top. There was also what looked to be a large, metal pipe attached to his back. Another pecuilar thing about him was that he was tied up.

"This is what you get for snooping around our territory." Said the man with the beard as he drank a glass of rum. "Once we're done resting, we'll take you back to the base, and Ralf-sama will decide your fate!"

"I dunno if you were thinking of defeating Salz-sama or whatever, but if you can't even defeat underlings like us, you should've just stayed home!" Laughed the long-haired man.

_"Idiots, I let you guys capture me."_ Thought the blond man. _"It's hard searching this entire mountain for his base, so I just figured it'd be easier if you led me to him."_

"Wonder what Salz-sama's gonna do to him once we give this guy to him." Said the long-haired man.

"Hopefully promote us. And we'll get to see and execution show." Said the bearded man.

"Yeah, those are always awesome!" Laughed the long-haired man. The conversation was then interrupted by the sound of rustling in the distance.

"Hey, who's there?" Warned the bearded man as he pulled out a sword. His question was answered as Moku stepped into the clearing.

Moku stared at the men. "Any of you guys named Salz?" He asked them curiously.

"What do you want with Salz-sama? You this guy's buddy or something?" Asked the bearded man, pointing at the blond man who was tied up.

"I'm just looking for him so I can defeat him." Said Moku as if this feat as an everyday occurrence.

"Looks like we have to defeat another one." Groaned the man with the long hair, pulling out an axe.

"I'll say, this is a pain in the ass. But these sort of people are just so stubborn." The bearded man said in agreement. "Alright, let's get him!" With this, they both charged right at Moku.

Moku looked at them with a bored expression. "Hmm, that's all you have?" He asked, cracking his knuckles. He then hit one of the men with incredible force, and knocked him back into the other man, knocking both of them out.

Moku brushed himself off. "Well, now that that's taken care of..." He said as he began to walk towards the blond man and began to untie him. "Wow, you must be really bad to get defeated by those guys." Moku remarked as he undid the knots.

"Shut up! I was pretending to get captured so they could lead me to Salz, but I guess that idea's no good now." Said the blond man in clear frustration as he dusted himself off after being freed. "Just who are you anyway?"

"Me? I'm Higashi Moku. I'm gonna be the greatest pirate in the world one day."

"That's great. My name's Nemo." Responded the blond man, now named Nemo, reacting as if Moku had said the most uninteresting thing in the world. "You after Salz's bounty too?"

"Well, not really, I just really wanna fight him because he sounds strong." Responded Moku with a shurg. "Why are you after him?"

"I was just in the area and heard this guy was around, and thought it was a good way to make some quick cash." Answered Nemo. He began to look around. "But now my method of finding him has vanished, what to do now..."

"If we're after the same target, we can join forces." Suggested Moku. "It'll be easier if the two of us team up."

"Good idea. We can cover more ground this way. But the first who finds him, gets to fight him." Responded Nemo.

"It's a deal!" Said Moku who then dashed off to look for him. Nemo then began searching in the opposite direction for it.

Meanwhile, on an alternate part of the mountain, another commotion was going on. Something of a campsite had been established, with several tents and campfires, most of which had meat cooking over it had been made. A man who was wearing an identical outfit to the ones the two men earlier had been wearing was running eagerly into a certain, one that happened to be significantly larger than the others. "Reporting, Salz-sama!" He said saluting.

The man he was saluting's appearance would be enough for anyone to back down from him. He was tall and while muscular, a bit on the lanky side. He was wearing brown, baggy overalls and had slick, combed back brown hair with menacing, light blue eyes. In one of his hands he was twirling around a dagger.

"Hmm? What is it?" He asked in an oily, noncaring voice.

"It appears the last two mean we sent to check on surrounding villages have failed to return. We suspect that perhaps an act of betrayal against one of the villagers may be plausible..."

Salz smiled at this thought. "Well, well," He said, eying his knife. "Looks like I might have some fun today..."

"SALZ!" Yelled a voice that came booming from outside. The voice belonged to a middle aged man wearing a tattered white shirt, standing outside with a pistol in his hand. He seemed to be seething mad.

"Someone call my name?" Said Salz in a bored expression as he stepped outside the tent with some of his henchmen. He noticed the man in the tattered shirt. "What do you want?" He sneered as if the man was some sort of lowly animal.

"You.." Seethed the man. "How can you just stand here knowing people everyday are dying because of you and your insane taxes on products? My son...he starved to death because we can't afford anything!"

"And...?" Said Salz, who's eyes were occupied at picking at one of his fingernails. "Look, I'm sure you're peeved at me or whatever, but if you ask me, any family who can't work good enough to afford my stuff doesn't really deserve to live."

"Grr...you...DIE!" Yelled the man in uncontrollable anger, his face now bright red. He pointed his pistol to Salz and shot a bullet at him. The next moment, instead of seeing Salz lying on the ground from a head shot, the man saw the he had actually stopped the bullet.

With his finger.

"My, my, that's dangerous. If that missed me and hit one of my men, who knows what would've happened?" Said Salz, clenching the bullet in his hand.

The man's formerly seething red face was now paper white. His mind tried to figure out what had just happened, but could only come up with one conclusion: This must be the result of his "Devil Fruit." He opened his mouth and tried to speak, but only a squeak of air was left.

"Sheesh, this is all it takes for you to be like that? Pathetic." Said Salz. He then opened his fist that contained the bullet, which came firing out right back at the man at the same speed it had been when it was shot out of the gun, hitting him in the head and killing him instantly.

"There's more coming." Stated Salz suddenly.

"Excuse me, sir?" Asked one of his henchmen.

"There's no way this guy is responsible for the disappearance of those guards. There must be others coming." Salz answered. "Hopefully they're more fun than this moron...today really is going to be fun."


	4. The Man Who Controls an Island Part 2

_Hey everyone, it's me again. This chapter took a really long time for some reason, for that I apologize. But here it is finally, chapter 4! Enjoy!

* * *

_Nemo gave a small but noticable grin as he stared at the map. "I feel bad for that kid," He said to himself. "But I really want that bounty, and if he finds him I'll at the least have to split the 15 million with him. Once I've cashed Salz in I'll go look for him. Good thing I found this map of Salz's base in one of those guard's pockets...according to this, I should be getting closer..." He said, looking around to see any sign of the base.

* * *

Meanwhile, Moku was running all across the mountain, seemingly on infinite stamina, as he scanned the area for any sign of Salz, which was pretty difficult because he didn't even knew what he looked like. "Sheesh, where is this guy?" He asked himself. "And I'm still hungry too..." In addition to Salz he was also scanning the place for food. Suddenly something caught his eye. "Hey!" He said, running up to pick something up on the ground. Now that he had a good view, he could see what he had found: An orange. "At least I found some food!" He was about to take a bite out of it when suddenly an idea came to him. He focused on the orange, and suddenly it began moving away from him. "Hehe, if I use my Chiyu Chiyu Fruit, this orange will reattach itself to the tree that it came from, then once I find that, I can eat a ton more!" Somewhat forgetting of his initial mission, he began to follow the orange to it's original destination.

* * *

"Any moment now..." Said Salz, who was twirling his dagger again, out of clear boredom. He and some henchmen were standing outside, apparently waiting for someone to come. "Whoever else is coming must not have been in cahoots with that other guy that came...that's good, there's a better chance they're actually skilled that way..."

"Um, Salz-sama," Said one of his henchmen. "Could it be a possibility that no one is coming?"

Salz looked at him. He blinked as if in a bit of disbeleif. "Excuse me," He asked, his tone not changing at all. "Are you _doubting me_?"

The henchman realized that he had just made a grave mistake. He didn't now what was going to happen to him now, but he was expecting the worst. Fortunately he was saved by someone stepping into the clearing.

"See? What did I tell you?" Salz said to his men. "Hey you! You come here for me or what?" He asked the man.

"Yeah. The name's Nemo." Said Nemo, pulling out his pipe. "Pleasure to meet you."

"A pipe?" Remarked Salz. "Now there's some originality. Everyone's using swords these days. Yeah, I'm definitely going to have some fun here."

"Say that after I've turned you in." Said Nemo. He then dashed at an amazing speed at Salz, who was making no effort to dodge, and slammed down his pipe on him. Salz simply put his hand to the pipe, and that stopped it right in it's tracks.

"Is that all you have?" Asked Salz. "It better not be, I'm hoping for a better match than this."

Meanwhile Nemo's usually calm mind became completely confused. _"What? I hit him at full strength...how can he just block it like that?"_ He thought. He then figured he should move back to try and clear his distance, only to find out that he couldn't move either. "W-what's going on?" He asked aloud. Apparently this sudden paralysis of his body did not affect his mouth.

"I ate the Tei Tei Fruit." Explained Salz. "Anything I touch will 'stop'. Anything or anyone else touching the object at the time I activate it also will 'stop' as well." He then delivered a swift and fierce punch to Nemo, knocking him completely backwards. "Of course, once I touch it again, it 'unfreezes'..." He finished, looking down at the knocked down Nemo.

"Keh...a Devil Fruit...I should've expected that..." Said Nemo, wincing slightly as he got up. "In that case, I'll have to take it up a notch." He took his pipe and pointed it at Salz.

Salz, raised an eyebrow, as if unconvinced anything Nemo could do would stop him. However,the other was slowly raised as well when he saw that the pipe had begun turning black, until it was dark as a shadow, and then became even more surprised to see that the shape of the pipe began changing. He watched before his eyes as it took the form of a jet-black gun, that for some reason had red electrical sparks resonating throughout it.

"So..." Said Salz, eyes narrowing. "You have a fruit too."

"So you've noticed." Said Nemo, smirking, happy to see his enemy finally off guard a bit. He then began to fire off shots of the newly transformed weapon at Salz.

_"Even if the shape's changed, it shouldn't matter,"_ Thought Salz. _"I should still be able to stop it..."_ So it was a total surprise to him when all the bullets connected with him and caused him to fly backwards and land on the ground.

This caused the henchmen of Salz to rapidly to gasp in surprise. "He...he knocked down Salz-sama!" On gasped in disbeleif.

"B-but Salz-sama can stop anything! How did that get by his fruit?" Exclaimed another.

"Well then," Said Nemo, still staring down the seemingly unconscious Salz. "Unless any of you guys wanna try taking me on, I guess I'll just take this guy and..." But the rest of his monologue was interrupted by the sound of Salz slowly getting up. Nemo looked at this in moderate shock.

"That attack..." Said Salz, brushing himself off and still wincing from the pain. "I get it now. I get how it got by my fruit. Those bullets...they're 'not real', am I correct? That's how they can get by..."

Nemo grinned again. "So you've figured it out. That's right, I ate the Yume Yume Fruit. I can create anything, just like in a dream...but there are some drawbacks of course. For instance, I have to create it from another object, such as this pipe. Second, I can only create something that has equal or lesser mass than the object used to create it."

"And third," Added Salz, figuring it out. "These transformations are simply illusions, and are useless if the target can break them."

"Don't think that just because you know that it's an illusion means you can break it. It's not that weak." Said Nemo, unphased by Salz's deductions. He then once again pointed his illusionary gun at Salz and began firing again.

_"This ought to finish him..."_ Thought Nemo confidently. However his confidence completely vanished when he saw that the bullets simply touched him and then vanished.

"Now then," Said Salz with a bored expression. "Now that I've broken your illusion, I think it's safe to say that your gun no longer has an effect on me, am I correct?"

Nemo was stunned. How had he broken it? "H..how..." He stammered.

"How?" Repeated Salz rhetorically. "It's simple. Just like in a dream, once one realizes something is out of sync with reality, they will wake up. That pistol...I'm assuming it's modeled after the standard one marine's are given, am I correct?" He waited for Nemo to nod, then continued. "I knew it. Including those shots you damaged me with, you've fired a total of eight shots at me. You haven't reloaded once. A marine pistol reloads after six. Once I realized that, I could break the illusion."

_"This guy, he's no ordinary pirate, he figured out how my attack works after one attack, and then countered it in two...looks like this will be harder than I thought..."_ Thought Nemo. _"But!"_ The gun began to change again, this time intp a sword. _"Once I change the weapon, the illusion starts over...and I'm pretty sure this sword is a perfect copy, there's no way he'll be able to tell the diffrence!"_ He then began running at him with the sword, ready to slash him.

"Hmph." Said Salz with an increasingly bored tone. He swiftly dodged that attack as Nemo ran by him, then proceeded to touch him with his hand, effectively freezing him. "You thought I wouldn't tell the diffrence between a real sword and that, and you're right, but now in order to attack me you have to get close, and I can simply freeze you."

_"Crap! I forgot to account for that!"_ Thought Nemo. He began to try to think of a plan, but with his body effectively frozen he was slowly slipping into a panic.

Salz took out his dagger. "Well, this has been fun, but I've had enough of this. I can tell you've pretty much run out of ideas, so it's best to just kill you now." As he began to draw nearer, Nemo continued to grow more panicked. Was this really where he was going to die?

"Dammit!" Called a voice from the distance , causing Salz to stop in his tracks to look toward the voice from the sound. What he saw was Moku, still chasing after the orange, having ran onto his territory. The orange finally stopped and reattached itself to an orange tree that had been planted nearby. "Finally, found them all..." Panted an exhausted Moku. It was only then he noticed everyone else in the area. "Hey, if it isn't Nemo!" He said, recognizing him. "Who's you're friend here? And why are all these henchmen about here?"

Salz fully turned his attention toward the new intruder. "Are you another one who's after me?" He asked Moku.

Moku's eyes narrowed. "Are you Salz?" He asked he asked with a distasteful seriousness.

Salz looked at him with an equal look of distaste. "I am." He responded.

"Well then," Said Moku, cracking his knuckles. "I guess I don't really need any introduction why I'm here, right?"

"Hold on, Moku! This guy's power, he..." Nemo tried to warn him, but it was too late. Moku ran at an incredible speed and cocked his fist at Salz, then unwinded right to his face. However, the instant the fist made contact, it stopped in it's track, doing nothing and Moku was now frozen.

"Hmph, and we have another arrogant one." Said Salz, staring back at the now frozen Moku.

"W-what's going on?" Said Moku, confused. "I'm stuck!"

"Idiot, you should've listened to me! He has powers of the Tei Tei Fruit, a fruit that makes anything that freezes anything that touches him! Why do you think I'm just standing like this?" Yelled Nemo to him.

Moku gave a moment to take in this thought. "Oh, that's not so bad then." He said, almost with a hint of relief. He closed his eyes and focused for a second, and then, just like that, broke out of his paralysis.

This caused everyone in attendance, including Nemo and Salz, to stare at him in wonderment. "H-he broke Salz's power!" Exclaimed one henchman.

For the first time during the battle, Salz looked absolutely shocked. "H...how did you do that?" He asked. Anger could also be detected in his voice for the first time.

"Heh, my 'Chiyu Chiyu Fruit'...it heals things by returning them to their former states. All I had to do was reverse you to the state you were in before I touched you, then I can break free of it." Explained Moku.

This for some reason made Salz cool down a bit. "Hmph, that's impressive, but even if you can break my paralysis, you still can't damage me." He boasted. But Moku wasn't listening. He had gone over to Nemo and was now freeing him from his paralyzed state.

"This should do it..." Said Moku, putting his hands on Nemo's back. In an instant Nemo became free to move again.

"So you have a fruit too...Sorry, I guess I underestimated you a little." Whispered Nemo to him. "But do you have any plans to damage him?"

"I do." Answered Moku. "But you'll need to distract him. How much time can you give me?"

Nemo sized up the situation. "About nine seconds." He estimated.

"More than enough!" Said Moku with a grin. The two then faced Salz.

Nemo held his sword again to Salz. "Alright, you're fight just got a little tougher!" He ran at Salz and again slashed at him, but Salz again dodged the attack.

"No matter how many times you do this, it's still useless." Stated Salz, who tried to swipe his hand at Nemo, but this time Nemo was able to evade. Nemo attempted another slash, but Salz again avoided it. "You're wide open this time!" Exclaimed Salz, who reached his hand toward a wide open Nemo. But just before he put his hand on him, He was suddenly struck from behind by something, and it caused him to yell out in pain. "YAAH! WHAT THE HELL?" He exclaimed. as he felt the back of his neck. He could feel something had been suddenly pierced through his neck. He turned to see Moku standing a few feet away from him.

"As I thought," Said Moku triumphantly. "Your fruit activates on a 'reflex', just like when you instinctively try to catch or block something when it's thrown at you. Therefore, if you can't see the attack coming, the fruit's 'reflex' won't kick in until after you've felt the pain! Just now, the thing I threw at you is a rock I picked up off the ground. Your lucky you have that fruit, otherwise it probably would've hit your spinal cord..."

Almost in an instant, Salz's calm demeanor suddenly became on of extreme rage at Moku. "You..." He seethed. "You...how DARE you inflict pain on me! Now you will fully exprience my wrath! I won't stop until you're totally dead!"

_"Crap,"_ Thought Moku. _"Why do I suddenly have a feeling it's going to get a lot harder from here on out?"_


End file.
